Parara From Death
by Yu7Yu7Me7Yume7
Summary: Kululu's old friend Parara has returned from the past. Contains KululuxOOC and KeroTama.
1. Chapter 1

Kululu sat at his computer, typing rapidly. That squirt Tororo was hacking again. He stopped and leaned back to think of Parara. A tear slid down. A cold wind went through, and a hazy figure stood there.  
"SENPAI! I MISSED YOU!" Kululu jumped up with a happy cry and tried to hug her. his arms went through.  
"I'm so sorry I got you killed...it s all my fault..." Parara looked shocked.  
"Of course it wasn't! I was the one who chose to save you! I MISSED YOU EVERYDAY!" Keroro ran in.  
"Heey..I got a new pla...whoa, Parara? What are you doing here? oh well! I bet you two are gonna be all smoochy and lovey dovey now! Gero gero gero!" Kululu threw a CD at him. "Shut it." "Okay, okay! but listen, new invasion plan! Pekoponians need money frojobs to survive! so, we just get hired for every job in the world! Huh? Huh?" Parara stared. "That is the most idiotic thing ever." Kululu nodded.  
"Come on, guys, bear with me! Fine! I ll go do it myself!" He stomped out of the base.  
Parara floated throught the door. "I wanna see everyone again!" "Wait up!"

Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro sat, watching Admirial Geroro. Keroro chewed a starfruit noisily. A chill went down on Tamama.  
"D-did you just feel that?" "Nope!" Keroro exclaimed, tossing the fruit in his mouth. Parara flew in.  
"AAAHHH!" Tamama screamed, "IT'S THE GHOST OF PARARA! Wait...the ghost of Parara? How ya been?!" Kululu ran in after her. Giroro facepalmed. "Explain what is going on here..." Natsumi stomped in with a broom.  
"All right, stupid frog! Get your chores d-d... ghost frog...what..." Kululu ran over.  
"I'll fill you in on what you've missed!" "Please do." *FLAAAAASHBAAAACK*  
A very young Kululu sat at a field to take samples from a rain puddle. A little girl walked up.  
"Hi! I'm Parara! I want to be your friend!"  
He gazed up at her. "I'm Kululu.I'd like that."  
She giggled. "Friends forever?"  
He looked into her eyes.  
"Friends forever."

Parara skipped down to Kululu's house to play. When he answered the door, she looked shocked.  
"Kululu, you're yellow!"  
he tapped a foot. "Yeah, I know. Keroro-kun, Giroro-kun,and Zeroro-kun didit. Ku,ku,ku." Parara tilted her head.  
"You're still the same Kululu to me!"

Kululu left his new platoon to find Parara.  
"I missed you!" she squealed, embracing him tight. "This is my new platoon! Chinunu's our leader."  
"He looks smarter than Keroro,kukuku." he remarked.  
"Uh...thanks?" Chinunu replied. Parara giggled.  
"I'll catcha on the flipside, kay?"  
He smiled.  
"Of course."

Parara sat in her base.  
"Love of my life, my soulmate You're my best friend Part of me like breathing Now half of me is left..."  
Kululu walked in to her singing.  
"I don't know anything at all Who am I to say you love me I don't know anything at all And who am I to say you need me..."  
She jumped at his voice.  
"You know that song?"  
"Yeah. By the way, you have a beautiful singing voice."  
"Thanks.  
Kululu ran quickly, holding Parara's hand tightly. He'd never leave her behind.  
"Quick, Para-chan! They'll catch us!"  
She panted as she stayed with her friend. She was very scared. A Viper ran after them.  
"I'll get you both!" he shouted menacingly. The duo stopped at a wall.  
"We're trapped!" Parara screamed, clutching Kululu around the middle. The Viper approached them.  
"Come with me, and I will not hurt you." Kululu looked into the villan's eyes.  
"Never."  
Viper took out a knife. "Wrong answer." He drew his arm back and threw.  
"KULULU-SENPAI!" Parara wailed, pushing him out of the way. She went wide eyed as the knife hit her.  
"PARARA!" Kululu cried as she fell to the ground. She looked up at him.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Kululu. it's too late for me." she whispered.  
"No! You can't die!"  
Parara coughed. "I...I always loved you...like they say..'till death do us part...'" She slowly closed her eyes, a smile on her face.  
"NO!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face. "I won't let you die!" She opened her eyes.  
"Goodbye...Senpai..." she said as she went to sleep for the last time.  
"NOO!" Kululu spun around to face his enemy.  
"YOU KILLED HER!" He had a look of fury in his eyes.  
"Uh, with that, I'm gone..." he replied as he took off. Kululu stared down at Parara.  
"I...loved you too," he replied, placing a kiss on her cheek. A tear fell as he put her on his hovercraft and flew off.

Kululu stared at her gravestone. It read:  
Parara-Chan Excellent Friend and Lover Very Brave R.I.P.  
He lay a rose on the ground.  
"I'll never forget you..."  
He started to sing.

"A hundred days have made me older Since the last time that I saw your pretty face A thousand lies have made me colder And I don't think I can look at this the same But all the miles that separate Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello I've heard this life is overrated But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go It gets hard but it won't take away my love And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh..."

*END FLASHBACK*

Dororo sprang out.

"Oh my! How sad!" Parara ran to Tamama.

"Hey, Shorty. See you re still a little polliwog.' Tamama hated being called Shorty, but he was glad to have her back.

"Yeah... okay..." Parara squeed.

"I bet you still have a crush on Keroro!" Tamama looked away.

"Hey, wait a minute..Tamama can't like me cuz he s a guy, right, Tamama?" He didn't answer.

Natsumi reached out her hand to Parara.

"You re so cold."

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm a ghost! So,uh, I sleep where?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kululu lay a small quilt over a bed in the base. Perfect for Parara. She floated through the doors and looked at the bed. I ll slide through it, you know. But thanks anyway. Kululu facepalmed. "Kukuku. Oops." He lay on the floor to get some sleep.

Kululu woke up the next day, his friend nowhere in sight. "Parara?" She came up through the floor. "Here I am. Thanks for taking me in." He asked. "Are you hungry?" She stared at him. "Food will go through me." "Sorry. Keep forgetting that." Tamama ran in. "Hey guys, how do you confess your feelings to someone you like? I'm asking you because you guys are dating, right?" Kululu shrugged. "Can you date a ghost? Anyways, just tell them, I guess," he said, knowing where this was going. Tamama quickly ran out. "Come on," Kululu said. "He's talking about Sergeant Stupid,kuku."

Tamama sat next to Keroro, who was building a gundam model. Kululu and Parara peered around the corner. "Um, Sergeant,I,uh,have to tell you something." He looked up. "Well, go on and say it, Private." Tamama looked down. "I kinda..like you.." Keroro grinned. "I like you, too!" Kululu facepalmed. Idiot. "I mean...you know.." Tamama added. Keroro looked confused. "What do you mean?" Tamama leaned forward. "Maybe this will answer your question..." He planted a kiss on his cheek. Parara almost said something, but Kululu held up his hand. Wait for it, he mouthed. Keroro slowly pulled away, a shocked expression plastered on his face. "And I never knew... you felt the same way..." he grabbed him into a hug as Kululu and Parara cheered. "Ah! You were watching?!" Tamama shouted. Parara leaned over. "Duuh. It was obvious what you were gonna do. My little Shorty's all grown up"! Tamama tried to get away. "Uh... yeah..." Kululu looked a little jealous, but brushed it off. "Finally. Now I don't have to sit up worrying at night if you two will get together. Ku,ku,ku." Tamama smacked his head. "Shuddup."

Giroro stopped polishing his guns. "THEY'RE A WHAT NOW?!" Heh, it was funny when he was surprised. Kululu ran out to Parara. "He totally freaked. Ku,ku,ku." She giggled. "I wish I could've seen that." Kululu ran to the lab. "Come on, I caught his reaction on film. There s a camera in his tent,kuku."

"Kuku,and now we play it in slow motion." Parara fell through the floor laughing. "Post that to YouTube and call it Giroro Freaks Out. Hey, how come you have a camera in his tent, anyway?" He shrugged. "They can't hate me anymore than they do now." She looked shocked. "I don't hate you, Senpai." She leaned in and kissed him. Keroro ran in.

"Yo, what do we have here? Ohh... Kululu with his girlfriend!" He giggled and ran out as random objects flew at him. Kululu threw one more shoe and sat down.

"Hey, when we...you know, you felt warm, not like a ghost." He grabbed her hand, and he didn t go through it.

"You're coming back..."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'M WHAT NOW?!" Parara screamed, and she lowered down, not going through the floor. Kululu nodded. "Um...I think this time back in the world is bringing you back... er, something." She stared. "Fine with me! Aaw, I liked going through doors. Meh, I'd rather be with you." Kululu kicked the floor. "Yeah, right. The first chance you got, you'd run off with someone else. Boo hoo, kukuku." Parara gasped. "Never!" He giggled. "I know." She smacked him. "You're a meanie. That's why I love you." Kululu ran to the door. "Ku,kuku, c'mon, I like bothering Keroro"

"So, which one of you is the girlfriend? Kukuku." Tamama glared. "Uh..." Keroro jumped up. "I call being the boyfriend!" "There you have it," said Tamama. Parara giggled. "Keroro and Tamama sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Keroro with-" Keroro stopped her. "We don't need to imagine that last one...okay?" Tamama laughed. "Are you suuuure?" Keroro blushed and said, "Uh, definently not. Um, Tamama...wanna, um...spend the night?" Tamama squealed and hugged him so tight it looked like his eyeballs would pop out of his head. Kululu ran off with Parara.

"That was fun. Let's bother Giroro." She took a mini robot and had it walk in his tent. Giroro pointed his gun at it, but the robot squirted ink in his face. "Enemy annihilated." The tent ripped apart as he burst through it. "KULULUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kululu and Parara high-tailed it out of there. "Good thing that camera's indestructable. Don't wanna lose that video, kukuku." Parara pulled it up. "Hahaha, look at his face! Hey, I'll back it up." She dragged the bar back. "Hahaha, cool.I wanna learn techy stuff."

Keroro rolled out a sleeping bag next to his bad. "Let's par-TAY!" Tamama started running around with a sugar rush. "HAHA, THIS IS FUN!" He skidded to a stop, and started playing around with a video game. Keroro jumped on Minecraft. "Hey, ya like the roof of my house?" Tamama leaned over. "A lava roof would be cooler," he said. "Good idea!" Keroro changed it, and lava flowed in his house. "Hey!" Tamama giggled and ran off as Keroro chased him. "I'll get you for this!" "Nuh uh!" Tamama threw a banana peel behind him. "Uh oh." He slipped on it and fell on top of Tamama. "Eh..." Keroro blushed as he looked into Tamama's eyes. "Sorry for ruining your house." Keroro blinked. "It's cool..." Tamama slowly moved his lips to Keroro's. The kiss lasted about a minute. Keroro got up. "Private, I, um-" Tamama shushed him. "I love you, too." Keroro slowly slid into bed. "You expect me to sleep on the floor?" Tamama pouted. Without waiting for an answer, he jumped into his bed. He snuggled under the covers and fell asleep. keroro leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Nitohei."

Kululu giggled. "Well, that escalated quickly." "Aaaw, so cute!" Parara squealed. she pulled the covers over her as Kululu lay on the floor. "Kululu, don't sleep down there. come up here with me." He was too tired to argue. He carefully slid in next to Parara. "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Kululu stretched his arms when he got up. Parara rolled over to meet his gaze. Kuku...I have an idea... Kululu said. What? He whispered his plan to her. Aaaaw! Let s do it! Kululu got two empty syringes and went into Keroro s room. Hey, they were sleeping together already. Cute. He stuck the needle in Keroro s arm and pulled out the plunger. Then he did the same to Tamama. Ku kuku. He ran out of the room. Parara waited until he came back. Okay, I got their DNA. Let s combine them. 1 hour later A dark tadpole lay on the table. It s symbol was a circle with a line, showing how two became one. Aaaw! She s so cute! Parara gushed. Kululu picked it up and put it in Keroro s room. They sat back in front of the monitor.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Keroro screamed. Tamama jumped up. What s wro- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The baby looked at her screaming parents, and then screeched. Tamama finally calmed down a little. How?! We didn t- uh, do...anything! Keroro stopped. Kululu. Parara and Kululu shot in. You called? Keroro held up the tadpole. Care to explain, Sergeant Major? Kululu giggled. I might ve combined your DNA... Tamama smiled. Yay! We got a baby! Keroro looked a little less than thrilled. How do we take care of it? Tamama grabbed the little baby. We gotta name it! I vote Kemumu! Keroro smiled. I like it. hey, Kululu, are you and Parara gonna have a tadpole? Parara giggled. Not a bad idea, huh, Senpai? He shrugged. I will have...TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD! KUKU! Parara jumped back. Oh no, Kululu s a vampire! Keroro, save me! He ran over and shouted, Oh, mighty vampire, go back to your musty coffin, or I ll shine this flashlight upon you! Tamama grabbed it and shone it at him. Noooooo! Remember, I ll be back,kuku! Kululu lowered to the floor. I melted. Kukuku. Parara laughed. That was fun! She grabbed an empty needle and stuck it in Kululu s arm. OW! She giggled. Going soft, Kulu-chan? He stepped back and shook his head. No way. Not me. Parara used the other needle to get her blood. She didn t even flinch. This proves my point. I am tougher than you are. Kululu sprang at her. THAT S IT! I MMA GET YOU! she squealed and jumped at the air. I m faster, too! she ran to the lab, and mixed the blood together. Yes! She suddenly felt less connection. What is going on? I m not leaving, am I? NO! KULULU! DON T GO! Her spirit flew up to heaven. No! NO! Kululu ran in, and saw Parara s form get up. Are you okay,Parara? he asked. Red, unfamiliar eyes turned towards him. There is no more Parara... the owner said. 


End file.
